Dingy
by Wr1
Summary: Basically what if they ended up on the dingy? Daisy never tied it with a crappy knot and Lee never found Frank trashing the boat. Lee/Lucy. It's a tad suggestive near the end but nothing bad. Thought I should warn you.


**_This in my opinion isn't one of my best works. I wrote this in a short period of time so sorry for any mistakes. I don't sadly own Not Going Out or any of the characters. _**

"Right. Let's hop in then," Lee exclaimed clapping his hands together trying to sound encouraging but failing as the slight doubtful ness laced his voice. Looking at the floating dingy that was resting on the surface of the gently lapping blue waves he sighed before turning back to the two girls stood behind him. Lucy looked petrified and Daisy was well being Daisy, rather dim about the risk that rowing to shore in a dingy could be and showing plenty enthusiasm about it.

"C'mon dad! If you want to get back to land! Can't we just quickly hop in and leave him out here?" He shouted before asking the last part to Lucy who completely blanked his question. There was no point trying to qualm her nerves, he wasn't going to be able to make it any better. Walking towards her he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a tentative squeeze as he smiled softly at her face with the main expression of panic.

"Right let's go," Daisy said as she clambered into the dingy, sitting near the front next to one of the oars. So that was one rower sorted. Frank arrived with a guilty expression on his face before quickly clambering in next to Daisy. So that was another rower sorted. Not the best but they would be a hell of a lot better then Lucy at the moment.

Taking a deep breath he begun collecting the essential items before passing them one by one to Frank and Daisy who carefully placed them in the middle and near the front. A couple of blankets, pieces of food, water, alcohol (that was at the top of the list), spare oars, rope, life jackets and a flare Daisy had managed to find whilst gathering the stuff and the small anchor they had confidently found. They would have set it off but no one was going to see it this far out.

Climbing on to the dingy itself he gained his balance before turning back to a nervous Lucy playing with her thumbs. Smiling encouragingly at her he put his arms out and grabbed around her waist before gently lowering her onto the dingy. Keeping his hands just above her hips she smiled shyly before the both of them were pulled apart by a cough coming from Frank. Well, it wasn't going to be from Daisy she was oblivious as she played with the slated water with her hand.

"If you two are done staring at each other can we go?" He said bluntly as Lee and Lucy flushed a deep crimson as she lowered herself cautiously to sit on the floor of the dingy. Lee untied the rope before sitting himself next to Lucy, their legs sprawled out in front of them. Fiddling with her hands as Frank and Daisy begun to row.

'Row row row your boat..." Daisy begun singing as she and Frank begun rowing toward ps what was presumably shore.

"Everything going to be alright," Lee whispered to Lucy softly as he placed a hand on her knees for reassurance.

"Yeah. Of course it is. I'm just being stupid," she replied trying to wave off how she was currently feeling.

"You're not being stupid," he reassured as she shook her head in doubt of herself,"you're not. Why don't you try and get some sleep?That way you won't know what's going on." He suggested as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You two going to be alright rowing for a bit?" Lucy asked the two people sitting opposite her as they nodded their heads.

"Yes,love. We're going to put the anchor down in an hour or two and get some sleep ourselves. You two can row in the morning," he informed as Lee took this as indication for him to try and sleep as well. Pushing the stuff in the middle of the boat as far to the forefront as he could with his feet,he and Lucy lay down their heads on some life jackets as Lee retrieved a blanket and placed it over Lucy and himself.

Facing her he smiled as Lucy smiled back at him. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she sighed contently as she shuffled closer to him, so her head was resting on his shoulder, Lee's arm automatically sneaking it's way around her waist.

"Night, Lee."

"Night, Lucy," Lee replied as they both fell asleep into and uncomfortable slumber. Frank watched as his son and Lucy fall asleep in front of him. Shaking his head at the two snuggled together before he stopped rowing and turned to Daisy.

"I think we need to rest," he suggested as they watched the sun set on the horizon.

"Lee finally managed to tell her?" Daisy asked as she pointed to the sleeping figures in front of them.

"No," Frank sighed. His son was a right wuss at times! Removing the plank of wood of which they were sat on they soon settled down to sleep.

Red,yellow and blue filled sky above them, reflecting on the glistening water of which the boat rocked gently back and forth. Franks snores and the lapping of water was the only sound to be heard as Lucy stirred in her sleep, causing Lee to follow.

Over the course of the night they had somehow changed positions in the cramped yellow dingy named Marshall. Lucy's back was to Lee as he arm stayed securely around her waist, keeping her close to him as his face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Morning," Lee murmured into Lucy, not even going to bother to attempt to move from his current position.

"Morning," Lucy whispered back as her hands played nervously with Lee's hands which rested gently on her stomach.

"You ok?" He whispered into her hair, both of them trying to keep the peacefulness that surrounded them.

"Yeah. You?" She quizzed as she craned her head slightly to face him.

"Hmm," was his reply as he nuzzled deeper into the crook between her neck and her shoulder, causing her to giggle slightly at his childishness. They had no idea as to why neither of them moved or even wanted to move. Twisting her body, Lucy turned to face Lee as he groaned slightly at the movement before smiling sheepishly at the arched eyebrow Lucy was sending him.

"What?" He asked as she rolled her eyes, before noticing that his arms were still clung around her.

"Are you going to let me go at all?" She quizzed, slightly less scared at the prospect of being on the dingy. Finding his courage Lee answered her with a tone of seriousness that wasn't present in her question.

"Never," he replied before kissing her.

Returning back to the building of his flat and standing in the lift with Lucy, his mind wandered to what had happened over the course of the past couple of days. Boat. Marooned. Kissing. More kissing. Rowing. Aches. Land. Shanking his head as the ping from the lift brought him out of his reminisce he took hold of Lucy's hand before leading her back to the flat.

Watching as she fumbled for her keys, he placed his arms around her waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Rolling her eyes at him before finally managing to locate the metal pieces she walked in as he still clung to her like a koala. Catching her unawares, Lee pinned her to the door as he kissed her.

"What was that for?" She mud merged against his lips.

"Felt like it," he whispered back before kissing her again.

"I'm going for a shower," she said after he had finished before moving away from the door and heading for the door to the hallway which would eventually lead her to the bathroom. Lucy chuckled as she saw Lee's crestfallen face. Exiting the room she giggled to herself before popping her head back through the doorway.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She questioned with a smirk as Lee chased after her.


End file.
